No One's Gonna Love YouMore Than I Do
by Iluvpinkberryx3
Summary: Before Ginny has her happily ever after with Harry Potter at King's Cross Train Station, she must go dwon a path with unexpected twists and turns where she will fall in the arms of the most unexpected.


Prologue:

Ginny Weasley was almost the luckiest girl in the world. Yes, the summer after the biggest war in wizarding history did not begin as splendid as it ended. After burying her older brother, Fred, who had died in the line of duty, she entered a state of depression, locking herself in her bedroom and answering to no one. She would lie in her bed for days, crying and sleeping. She never left her sacred place. Not for a family outing, the return of her brother Ron, or any meals. She felt helpless, soulless, and worst of all, loveless. The only boy she loved had not returned after the war. It had been months since they had last seen each other and she soon began to doubt she would ever see him again.

After the return of Ron, Hermione Granger arrived at _the burrow _with her school trunks in hand to spend her summer with the Weasley family, minus Ginny. _How could they, _thought Ginny. _They act as if nothing has happened. Was I the only one that watched my friends die? _During the first few weeks of summer, Ginny could hear Hermione sneak into Ron's bedroom which would keep her awake for hours. She would sometimes want to barge into Ron's bedroom and tell them to _shut up, _but she was afraid of what position she would find them in.

Just when Ginny had convinced herself that life may not be worth living anymore, her reason for existence had come to her rescue. On a late July night, _the burrow _sat in silence as everyone rested for the next day's trip to Cambridge where the Weasley's were to visit the Minister of Magic. Ginny stared into the darkness of her ceiling, trying to fall into slumber, yet her eyes resisted closing. A knocking sound coming from downstairs interrupted her thoughts. She rose up out of bed wondering who would be knocking on the Weasley's door at three in the morning. Reluctantly, she climbed out of bed and tip-toed over to her window to see who was downstairs. Standing at the front door was a familiar head of jet-black hair. Ginny's heart skipped a beat. _This can't be, _she thought.

Quickly, she pulled on her robe and ran out of her bedroom, down the staircase, and to the front door. In the silence, she could hear her heart pounding through her chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _She opened the door and gasped, "Harry!"

The Boy Who Lived stood ahead of her with a familiar smirk on her face. He was excited to see Ginny again. He missed her more than he thought he would. To see her again was the best birthday present he could ever ask for. Ginny jumped in his arms and kissed him. He didn't push away. He held her in place, his lips locked with hers. He missed the warmth of her lips. Her soft, cold cheeks and red fiery hair… He missed everything about her. She was so stunningly beautiful. Harry was lucky to have her.

Harry and Ginny had resumed their courtship and were happier than ever. Ginny left her depression behind as she spent time with Harry. She soon began to eat dinner with her family again. And for the first time in months, she laughed. She soon began to hang out with Ron and Hermione again and later announced her decision to return to the newly rebuilt _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Soon, it was her birthday and she asked Harry for one birthday wish. Ginny laid in her bed with Harry, keeping her lips locked with his. She couldn't keep her hands of him. She felt his hands run down her hips and under her shirt. She helped him pull of his shirt and moved her lips down to his neck, yet Harry couldn't give what Ginny wanted. He wanted to wait and for it to be special.

"When the time comes," he told her, "it will be perfect."

Throughout the weeks, Ginny tried every way she could to seduce Harry, wearing sexy lingerie and sometimes wearing nothing but Harry's shirt, yet Harry wouldn't budge. After realizing sex wasn't the most important thing in the world, it was soon time to return to _Hogwarts._ She kissed Harry one more time and left him behind at King's Cross Train Station as she boarded _Hogwarts Express _with Hermione and Luna Lovegood, not knowing that again, she would soon lose her true love and fall into the arms of the boy she never saw coming.


End file.
